


Open Your Eyes and See

by Dzuljeta



Series: Finer Feelings [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inktober 2019, Or is it fictober?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: When saying nothing openly says more than expected...Based on theI know you didn't ask for thisprompt.





	Open Your Eyes and See

_Day 4_

**Open Your Eyes and See**

_ I know you didn’t ask for this. _

Seeing Rose’s face filled with intense emotions, the Doctor has ascribed it to her recent memories right away.

“I didn’t think this could happen. The creature asking you to undress. I should have stopped her right away, I-”

“However, once it _ has _ happened, you have decided to go with the flow, leaving me to solve the trouble _ you _have brought us into all by myself?”

“Oh, Rose. I know you didn’t ask for this. Who could have known the TARDIS was going to bring us into that particular place?”

The young Time Lady shook her head. “Leave the old girl out of this,” she shuddered. “_ You _ didn’t tell me the place required for me to have some of my jewellery on! Now, _ you _still have my knickers placed somewhere,” she giggled, not able to stay upset for long.

“Very funny. I have given you one of my favourite ties!”

“Haven’t I returned it to you the moment we were back?” Rose blinked at him innocently, remembering very well she hasn’t.

“Nope. You still need to keep it with yourself for a while.”

“Oh? If my new _ good luck charm _says it, I’d better listen.”

_ You’d better, _the Doctor sent her a meaningful look.

_ Or? _Rose realised she preferred their playful flirtatious banter to some aimless quarrelling.

_ Or I could pull you to myself and give you a kiss you have never imagined. It alone should make everything better, judging from the day we’re having, _the Time Lord smiled softly at her. amused. 

Rose sent him one of her incomparable tongue-touched grins.

“Ah, snogging. Do you think it’s a sufficient change from the spectacle from before?”

The Doctor’s eyes widened, having hoped she wouldn’t want to remember it. _ Are you offering? _

Rose rolled her eyes at him, changing the subject.

“Is this really so easy for you? Making every woman you meet fall for your charms? You should have seen the way the alien was looking at you. I'm fairly certain she has secretly hoped you would be the one needing to get out of your underwear.”

“It comes to me naturally, I suppose,” he chuckled. “I am much more worried about every man, human or not human, falling for _ you. _”

“They don’t fall for me, as such. They keep trying to save me from _ you _and get me into bed later,” Rose said bitterly.

The Doctor sent her a worried look. “I am here to protect you, always, love.” _ By the way, would you have minded me needing to remove my pants if, by some wicked chance, I wouldn't have had anything with me? _

Rose blushed, her eyes wide. _ I can’t tell you. _

“It’s only because I didn’t.”

“I doubt you would, preferring to talk yourself out of uncomfortable situations.”

_ You don’t know that! _The Doctor objected.

_ I do, _the girl grinned at him. “Either way, I think it’s about time for me to go take a shower.”

“Must you?” It was neither early nor late and it was unusual for Rose to shower at this time of day, not when they were in the middle of a pleasant conversation.

“Talk me out of it and I won’t!” Rose teased him lightly.

That much, the Doctor _ could _ do.


End file.
